Arc Knight on the Loose
by Edward Suoh
Summary: The Grigori have finally caught on to Rin's demonic essence. They decide to send in the second Arc Knight, famous for killing all demons, even familiars. He infiltrates the school under the false guise of Miaru Kurosatsu. But when he discovers Rin, will he be able to kill his half human side as well as the demon he loathes? Shiemi and Rin fluff and epic fights await.


**Arc Knight on the loose**

**Author's Notes: PLEASE ACTUALLY READ!**

**Me: I got some more free time since band is over and decided to start this story. I also had an idea for an FMAB new season. I was thinking man I wish this would happen, and then I said, wait, I'm an author I can do it. So that will be up soon. But for now I will be attending True Cross Academy. **

**Rin: Alright party time in the Fanfiction site.**

**Me: Oh there won't be any parties for a while, sorry. Basically this Fic is a way to feel like a part of something I love. So for those of you that also wanted to join the True Cross Academy, feel free to replace my name with yours. **

**Yukio: As I'm sure you already know, or if you forgot I'll remind you. The highest exorcist is the Paladin, there are four exorcists below him are called the Arc Knights. Below that is upper 1****st**** class, upper 2****nd**** class, middle 1****st****, middle 2****nd****, lower 1****st****, and lower second. I am of course a middle first class. **

**Shiemi: This story takes place after they all decide their meister but before Shura is revealed. Therefore the majority of the students don't know just who Rin and Yukio is. Also this story assumes Mephisto became the headmaster of True Cross Academy around five years before Rin starts training to be an exorcist. **

**Mephisto: Edward Suoh does not own Blue Exorcist, its characters or the Bible verses quoted in the entirety of the series. He does however own all the characters that are not found in the series, the Rinzogami, the Uwamara, the Princess Royale, Shori no Ōra, the****Amikaze****, the other spell-swords, the names of the demons that they fight that are not in the original anime or manga, and the skills they possess. Now let us begin. **

**Me: Why do I always have demons doing my copyright? First Sebastian, now Mephisto. Begin. **

"You've heard the news then?" The cloaked figure asked his superior, as he knelt at his feet.

"Of course, as a member of the Vatacin it is my job to be informed of such things." The masked man answered confirming his underling's suspicion.

"So then you're aware that our ranks have been… violated by the filth of Satan?" He asked not bothering to keep the malice and hate out of his voice.

"Yes I can sense it, though it seems faint. That is why I have summoned you here. You must ascertain the identity of this satanic presence and destroy it. Is that understood?" The man asked his subordinate.

"Yes sir. Where will I be headed?" The cloaked man asked.

"True Cross Academy, I understand you are familiar with the place." He answered already aware of the smaller man's history with the school.

"Hmu. So they Grigori finally decided not to trust Mephisto. Took them long enough, as I said before, no demon should be permitted to live." He said snickering.

"Glad you feel that way. Your sisters will be placed in charge of your general affairs, as this operation will remain completely confidentially. Only I, you, and the Grigori are aware of this. No one else may know. Do you understand?" The taller man said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Paladin Angel." The figure said humbly.

"For this reason, you will go to True Cross as a student, under the false name of Miaru Kurosatsu." The current Paladin answered.

"As the Grigori commands it. I am but a servant of God. May he send me where I may be most pleasing to him." Miaru said nodding slowly.

"See to it that this demonic presence quickly eradicated. Someone who holds the title of Arc Knight should be able to do this much at least. It is after all one below my own rank." The Paladin said teasing the Arc Knight a little.

"And my sisters sir?" The Arc Knight asked, knowing his sisters tendencies.

"They know by now not to mess with official Vatican business. Godspeed Adam. May you deliver True Cross Academy from its darkest hour." Angel said with a hint of urgency.

"Thank you. I only hope I am not too late." Miaru replied rising and turning.

As Adam or rather Miaru, walked away the Paladin nodded. "As do we all."

**Rin's POV**

Rin Okumara awoke in his usual manner one Thursday morning. Five minutes before classes started. Rushing from his bed he passed Ukobach, and wordlessly grabbed the sack lunch he had already prepared, knowing Rin's habit of waking up with mere seconds left before class starts.

Making it in to Yukio's classroom with less than a second to spare he sighed, sinking into his chair, next to Shiemi and Bon. Yukio sighed at his brother's antics.

"Class we have a new student." Yukio announced to his class.

"Really Mr. Okumara, we've only had one week of class. Why would we be getting a new student this early?" Bon asked inquisitively as always.

"Why don't you ask you ask him yourself?" Yukio suggested and motioned for the new student to enter.

The boy shuffled in awkwardly. He stood around six feet tall, had blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing the typical True Cross Academy uniform. He shuffled about awkwardly and kept his eyes to the floor the entire time.

"My name's Kurosatsu, Miaru Kurosatsu and… um, where is the teacher?" It took everyone a minute to remember just how young Yukio was, and then they were all laughing.

Yukio on the hand was not amused. "I'm the teacher Miaru, we already discussed this earlier."

"What" Miaru said shocked. "I thought you were kidding, I'm older than you are."

The rest of the class roared in laughter. Yukio fired a warning shot in the air and everyone calmed down quickly.

Bon raised his hand questioning. Yukio called on him and the blue night survivor turned to the new student. "So why did you transfer here so early on in the year?"

"I received my temptaint not quite two days ago. Upon discovering the demons, I was contacted my father the second Arc Knight, explained the idea of exorcisms to me and explained to me how to fight. Then he contacted the True cross Academy, and here I am."

After he answered this question they floodgates were opened. Many questions came in and he answered them all slowly getting over his shyness.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Where are you staying?"

"In one of the school's dorms."

"Do you have any roommates?"

"No, not yet."

"What kind of meister do you want to have as an exorcist?" Rin asked seriously for once.

Miaru smiled mischievously. "Well, you've probably never heard of this, but I'm what's called a spell sword. A combination of an Aria and a knight. I quote the holy book and use it summon swords, as well as saying the fatal verses. But summoning swords is not all I discovered I could do. I can also summon the full armor of God."

There were loud whoops and hollering and tons of questions were shouted out faster than Miaru could answer.

"All right class simmer down, we do actually need to learn something. And by that I mean I will be learning about all of you. This exercise will help monitor your improvement and allow us to ascertain your strengths and weaknesses. So today we will be testing your combat prowess. This is so we can help you so be sure to do your best." He said smiling.

Yukio lead the class to an elevator hidden behind the bookcase. He explained that if a normal student not from cram school came down here they could explain the lower floor away as long as they didn't find the training level. The training level was were the exorcists trained, were briefed on missions, and summoned high ranking demons be them familiars or target practice, though the later was a rare test. And that was where they were going.

As the elevator descended, which was surprisingly large enough to hold them all, Rin looked at Miaru. He looked a lot less nervous, he looked almost determined. Like a caged animal ready to stretch its legs. Truth be told he felt the same way. He could finally do something about Shiro's death.

"Alright, knights group over here. To assess your swordplay instead of having you fight a demon, you'll simply duel each other, there's less chance of serious injury or property damage that way." The group turned to see professor Neuhaus standing over in a small dueling arena, waving his hands signaling the knights should draw near.

Yukio turned to Miaru and spoke "why don't you go off with my brother Rin. He'll take care of you." Rin waved and the Spellsword followed him.

"First up Rin Okumaru vs. Miaru Kurosatsu. This match will simply be to test your strength, stamina, and skill. For this reason fighting exorcists instead of demons. Fights will be one at a time and one on one. Try not to kill each other, begin."

"I'm gonna kill you." Rin thought he heard an unusual voice in his head, but he dismissed it as simply one of the roaming demons in the air that he could hear. He drew his sword form his back holster but kept it sheathed, not wanting to reveal his blue flames.

"Don't want to unsheathe your sword. Hm, that's odd. Anyways I'll only use my weakest sword as well. 'Let all their wickedness come before thee; and do unto them, as thou hast done unto me for all my transgressions: for my sighs _are_ many, and my heart _is_ faint.'" The young exorcist in training extended his arm a green energy formed from the air, morphing into a blade.

He charged Rin quickly, barely giving him enough time to dodge. He slashed horizontally and the young demon dived out of the way, barely landing on his feet. Rin smirked "This looks like fun. Bring it on."

**Yukio's POV**

Yukio moved over towards his partner and whispered "What do you make of Miaru?"

Neuhaus scratched his head. "Other than his first name, little is known about the second Arc Knight, not his character, age, family, physical features even his preferred are of combat. Even his last name is a mystery, but all those who have claimed to have seen him all say that he mercilessly slaughters all demons, even familiars, without hesitation. And apparently he graduated here at the True Cross, as the youngest graduate ever. But as far as I know that's all hearsay."

Nehaus turned to the supposed son of the previously mentioned exorcist. "However, if Miaru truly is the Arc Knight's son and he recently discovered his powers, which are these Spellswords from his father as he claims, we may be that much closer to figuring him out."

"But if he has such an indiscriminate hatred against all demons, why would he send his son to this school, as Mephisto, a demon is the headmaster. And if he attended this academy, it was probably before Mephisto took charge five years ago."

He turned and looked at his younger brother, dodging the alleged Arc Knight's son. He was fast, but Miaru was just as fast and very vicious, moving in on Rin like a lion. Rin swung his sword at him, but he simply parried and wacked him with his sword. The sword was a glowing dully and while it wasn't very sharp Miaru seemed to be able to wield it as a blunt weapon just fine.

Miaru swung at Rin but Rin simply grabbed the blade and kicked Miaru in the stomach. He held tightly to the blade pushing the young exorcist away from the sword. Falling on his butt, he quickly summersaulted back to his feet.

"What'll you do know? Not much of a spell sword without your sword now are you?" The Exwire squeezed the green energy blade smiling as it shattered, glimmered briefly and then evaporated.

"Very well, it appears you're more unpredictable then I thought. But how would you use that in a fight against a demon? Your style is very unorthodox, but I admit you have me intrigued. I'll have to try a little harder. I know I said I would only use my one weaker sword, but this isn't a sword really. However you're free to use your sword if you wish. "I am the Alpha and the Omega," 'says the Lord God,' "who is, and who was, and who is to come, the Almighty."

This blade was more of a shining light than an energy projection as though it was more of a light than a physical weapon. It was also noticeably smaller, in fact it was barely larger than a dagger. "Try stealing this one Okumara.

"Alright, that's enough. I think we've got a very accurate reading on your skills. You two are dismissed." Neuhaus said, attempting to spare Rin from any further humiliation.

'Good thing Bon and Konekomaru and the others weren't here to see Rin get so overwhelmed. They would never let him hear the end of it.' Yukio thought 'Granted, he didn't use his blues flames, but I don't think this is the full extent of Miaru's powers either.'

This sure will be an interesting year.

**Miaru/Adam's POV**

"Not here either. Where could Rin's file be?" The Arc knight was currently searching the academy's files for any signs of demonic activity in the records. They dark energy he sensed from the elder Okumaru brother was faint, as though either masked or incomplete, but it was all he could get from anyone. And he refused to draw his weapon, he was clearly hiding something.

"Adam, I never thought I would see you again. Especially after you tried to chop my head off." Adam turned to the current headmaster Mephisto.

"Demon, I'll finish what I started seven years ago. 'When the Son of man shall come in his glory, and all the holy angels with him, then shall he sit upon the throne of his glory'!" As he spoke he held his hands up and three celestial blades formed over his head. One of them dropped down into Adam's grasp and the other two rushed at the demon with immense speed.

"Ah that trick again. Eins zwei drei vier." The demon chanted sidestepping the first sword with nary a scratch and dematerializing the second. Adam charged with the third, but the demon vanished and appeared behind him. "Keep swinging, the result will be the same as last time."

"This Rin, I think I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"Feel free, you'll see how the academy has blossomed under my reign. I do expect you to behave yourself."

"We'll see about that demon. I will expose the dark secret your hiding and when I do, I'll exterminate it, count on it."

**Author's Notes**

**Me: It is never stated in the anime or manga how long Mephisto has been in charge of the academy, so for purposes of this Fic he began slightly over five years ago. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to favorite, review and follow. Rock on. Edward Suoh.**


End file.
